What happened that night
by thefadedstar
Summary: After shortly being introduced to drugs and alcohol, Aivis finds himself in places he never wanted to be in. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Lots of gay and smut ish. WARNING: Rape, non con, torture, piss.


'It hurts...'

Aivis groaned his head spinning. The brain pounded against the frail skull as he felt his stomach turn. His whole body was just stunned, and he could barely move. Lying there on a cold surface, he began to cough. It wasn't summer. It was Winter. Or at least feeling like it. The last he could remember, snow was falling, and he was excited that this would be the first time he got alcohol all by himself.

'What... happened?'

Laughter could be heard from a distance. Wincing, taunts continued to echo into his mind as the pain grew larger, his body shaking, and his mind buzzing. Whatever he drank clearly got him into such a sickening state. Gasping, his mind turned, and he could hear the screams and insults coming upon him like wild fire.

His mind silenced itself, but in return, he could hear footsteps approaching. Not just one pair, but it seemed like a large crowd had entered the room. Slowly trying to get up, Aivis frowned and continued coughing. His stomach turned again, and he did his best to resist the urge not to vomit. However, his attempt was nullified as he was slammed back onto the floor, his mouth jolting, before vomiting out violently.

A bunch of voices sprung out. Laughter, jeers could be heard as he felt spit fall on his face. Coughing from the sudden action, he felt something hold him down. Aivis screamed. Something wasn't right. No... There wasn't anything right about this situation at all. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home, lock himself up, and never come out until he found the quickest and best way to go.

Something gagged his mouth, which caused Aivis to cry silently as the voices he heard and in his head mixed together. All the energy was gone, disappeared from his tiny body. Feeling a choking sensation, he felt a needle enter him. He almost wanted to blank out. Trying to flail about, he couldn't. Something wasn't letting him move. He was chained down wasn't he? Or was he held down? Either way, there was no longer enough energy in his body to fuction. Closing his eyes, Aivis exhaled and passed out.

Almost. They wouldn't let him.

The thought strangled his mind, causing the pounding and buzzing in his head to worsen. Crying silently, he was violently kicked in the side. In response, the crowd cheered as Aivis cried out, only for the gag to sink deeper into his throat, making it almost impossible to breath. He couldn't breathe. At all. His head thrashed about, and he tried to spit out whatever they put in his mouth. Dizziness overwhelmed him as he felt a large sticky hand touch his cheek. It made him want to vomit yet again despite releasing everything that was in his stomach earlier.

As he felt another warm hand slide down into his pants. Aivis felt this. He felt horrified, and screamed. But any attempt of that was silenced as two hands gripped his neck tightly. Tears. Again. And then flashes. His eyes barely opened as he saw cameras, phones flashing at him, causing him to shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to beg. Do anything. He didn't want others seeing him. He didn't want pictures or videos of this. He was scared. He didn't even know what was happening.

His stomach turned and he felt a hot breath on his chest. How many people were touching him? No, the right question was how many people were around? Watching, enjoying whatever humiliation they could inflict on him. It had barely started, and there were enough tears falling from his drowsy and tired eyes that his face felt really nasty and itchy.

"Wow, look at this disgusting little slut."

"He's almost rolling around in his own vomit!"

"Loser!"

"What a fag!"

Aivis's eyes widened as he shook in fear. The pressure that was applied on his lower regions caused his face to turn red, but it was out of humiliation. Everything hurt. Why couldn't they mercifully knock him out? And then the words entered his mind again. They wouldn't let him. His eyes squinted open again, and he got the feeling he recognized everyone he saw so far. In fact, maybe a good chunk of them were in his class, and that, that scared him.

"You're so enjoying this aren't you? Are you sure you're a virgin?" it was a different voice. And soon after, his gag was removed, causing him to cough violently. Another kick landed on his stomach, as he spit and coughed. Laughter could be heard, and it echoed in his ears, growing louder and louder. And then he coughed up something. Spat it out.

Red.

That's what he saw.

His eyes dilated as his head fell back against the floor. Flashes of lights. He heard chatter. And then a bottle was shoved into his mouth. Coughing and choking, his head spun faster and he could barely see anything; only a blur and stars dancing in his vision. And yet, somewhere inside of the child was a strange feeling of fleeting joy. Soon, the laughter was overridden with a strong, sick, and acidic laughter. As his mind melted and began to lose itself, he was kissed. No longer in control of what was happening to him, he silently accepted it. Shutting his eyes, his tongue was bit. Hard.

His eyes shot back open and he cried out in pain. Aivis's mouth remained open as he gasped for air. Swallowing and hyperventilating, he could taste iron in his mouth. His tongue was bleeding. Before he could even react to that, something was shoved into his mouth. Letting out a muffled cry, he could barely bite into whatever was shoved into his mouth considering that it was almsot hitting the walls of his throat.

"... Sicko"

It was one simple word, yet the word echoed in his mind. Somehow, it stood out from the other voices. And then Aivis opened his eyes and his stomach turned again. It was a cock that was shoved into his mouth. His head cleared for a moment, and the only words he could hear was "suck it". "Suck it you little whore". "You know you want it!"

Aivis didn't want to. No, he didn't like how he was being told what he wanted and didn't want. And then he felt a tight and hot sensation. He tried to scream but his tongue could barely move and it only served to pleasure whoever was sitting on top of his face. He twitched as tightened up, his vision spinning in shades of gray. The person on his face began to move, only to thrust their dick back into his mouth.

He could hear a moan, laughter and jeers. All directed towards him. And then something cold was poured all over him. Coughing and thrashing, he shut his eyes again, trying to find some safe haven in his mind as he could smell a strong stench of alcohol and smoke. His body twitched rapidly again, and then he felt something move inside of him. He gagged, but couldn't vomit. And then the dick in his mouth started moving. Thrusting into his mouth, Aivis cried weakly as he tried to catch his breath despite having a large boner thrusted into his mouth.

His hair was pulled, and Aivis trembled. He could feel the cock slamming the back of his throat, which sickened him. He wanted to vomit again. But the sensation in his behind was sending his mind a different message. One of pleasure, which caused him to feel disgusted,

"Plea- mmmph, No!"

Once again cut off, he heard laughter everywhere. As he was about to call out for help again, he felt a sudden warm liquid shoot into his mouth, causing him to cough violently, although his mouth was violently covered as the organ left his mouth,

"Swallow it you little slut!"

"That is just gross."

"What a whore!"

Sobbing, he had no choice but to swallow. He couldn't breathe at all. The only thing he could taste was a flood of saltiness, acid and heat. His body sunk into disgust and despair.

'How much more do you have to break me until satisfied?'

The words were drowned out by another hot liquid hitting him, "You must be cold right?" Aivis shut his eyes and tried not to breathe. The disgusting scent of piss mixed with the smell of alcohol sicked him, made him want to vomit. His gasped, and vomited again. Coughing and sobbing, he heard laughter. Panting and coughing, he was forced back onto the ground as a larger shadow loomed over him.

"We're going to have a good time... haha"

His laughter made Aivis sick. He felt empty. Panting heavily, he closed his eyes before something was forced inside of him.

And he screamed. But it was all drowned out by the laughter around him. Flashes of light blinded him with the pain as something was pushed further and further inside of him. His skin ripped apart causing him to grow dizzier and dizzier. Gasping for breath, he fell limp as he felt the other thrust his cock deeper into him.

"You're so tight... " the man let out a moan, but Aivis just laid there, almost half dead. His mind spun faster as he let out a choked gasp and moan. "S-stop... please," his dark laughter erupted in his ears as he leaned forward,

"Shut up and enjoy it,"

Closing his eyes again, he sobbed and moaned with every thrust. Although the pain melted into a strange poisonous pleasure, he sank further into his mind. The man sped up, and Aivis cried out in pain. Panting and crying, he felt the other's hot breath against his neck, which made him shiver. Moving faster and faster, Aivis twitched and thrashed about weakly. He couldn't cry anymore. His eyes were sore as it was. Ignoring all noises, he let himself fall, as he felt something hot shoot through his body,

"God, his body is really slutty. Is he really a virgin?"

'I-I'm not... leave me alone...'

Aivis blinked softly, feeling his insides bleeding as the length was pulled out of him. He could hear cheers and see the flashes of light. And then he felt another hand grab his leg and pulled it up. Aivis winced and closed his eyes. He knew the night was far from over. Closing his eyes, he passed out, unable to handle any more of what was happening around him. 

* * *

Jolting up from his seat, Aivis's eyes shot open as he slammed his hands against the table in front of him. Dripping with sweat, Aivis wiped his forehead, breathing heavily. Falling back into his seat, he stared at the ceiling before rubbing his head. For a moment, he breathed silently, before looking back at the table calmly.

The fragmented memory lingered in his mind, causing him to sigh a little. Already, so many years had passed, and it still bothered him. Swallowing carefully, he brushed his hair to the side and tried to fix it so it looked less messy. As he did so, Aivis reached out and picked up a old photograph with his slender fingers and chuckled bitterly.

"Well, at least I got a souvenir from it..."

Of course he did. The pictures were spread all over the school. It was surprising how there was no punishment for those who witnessed him. No, it was out of his own foolishness that such a thing happened to him. Aiviv could only blame himself. Sliding the photograph into one of a stack of papers, Aivis stood up, stretched, and picked up a large bag that sat beside the office door,

"I don't want to attend class today..."

"Really Aivis?"

Looking up at the doorway, Aivis smiled warmly, and walked over to the door, "Of course, who wouldn't want to skip class in this heat?" Aivis smiled as he watched the computer science teacher laugh. Tapping his shoulder, Aivis smiled and pulled him along out of his office,

"Come on, we'll be late for class~" smiling, he paused to look at the stack of papers where the old photograph was. Blinking blankly, he stood frozen from the words, the old memories flooding him. Sucking in a breath, the bell rung, signaling the end of classes as Aivis walked quickly to his classroom.

'I'm such a disgusting little slut...'


End file.
